Some print procurement systems allow suppliers of printing services to connect with consumers of printing services. In certain circumstances, a consumer may create an initial version of a print product and then realize that additional changes are needed to that print product or may realize that a new print product is required that shares many similarities with the initial version of the print product (e.g., to update a printed menu to reflect changes to available food selections for a particular day). Typically, the consumer must re-create the entire print product from scratch or go through a burdensome and inefficient process for re-inputting all information and specifications for the print product, in order to implement the additional changes and/or create the new print product. There is a need, therefore, for print procurement systems that allow consumers to easily modify a print product (e.g., using a minimal number of user inputs), without requiring those consumers to resort to inefficient, time-consuming processes.